Rise of the Dragontrainers
by AnnabethCA
Summary: Jack Frost is accidentally thrown into a different world. He meets Hiccup and his friends. While exploring they make some new friends and foes. Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to train your dragon and Rise of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is the second story I have published. Please go and check out my first fanfiction!**

 **About the story:**

 **HTTYD: Race to the edge. The second to last battle with Viggo.**

 **ROTG: Jack Frost is an official member of the Guardians.**

 **Words written in** _ **cursive:**_ **Character P.O.V, character thinking.**

 _Jack Frost_

Chapter One

I usually want to be outside. But, being in Norths station of operation is more fun. I can mess up the yeti´s work. Maybe even annoy some elves. North, Tooth, Aster and Sandy was on a recon mission of earth. I chose to stay behind and make sure everything is, ´alright´.

 _Hehehe, why do they trust me?_

I slid my staff across the floor in front of the elves. Ice was covering the floor underneath the tiny elves. The bell on their hat started to ring. It was like Christmas again. Seeing them spin out of control made me giggle.

I didn't only want to joke with the elves. There were the yetis too. One yeti was coloring toy cars. All of them were painted yellow. The yeti was almost done. I knew I had to strike.

"Hey you know what?" I said and stepped in front of him. His white fur was so fluffy. Some gray areas on his eyebrows. And a man-bun tided up. He looked at me curiously and stopped painting.

"I actually think that North wanted them blue." It was very easy to trick a yeti. The yeti got angry and dropped the toy car and brush. He then shoved all the yellow toy cars off the table.

A loud smack hit the ground. The yeti then walked angrily into a private room. The other yetis weren't that bothered. One elf then punched my ankle. It´s little bell rang with the punch.

"Hey!" I said and looked down at it. It´s tiny face was the size of a donut. It looked angrily at me. He crossed his arms and looked at me with a frown.

"Don't blame me! North actually said it!" I said in defense.

I then laughed it off and walked towards North´s office. The room the angry yeti was in, was right beside the office. The floor was shaking and a bookshelf leaned up against the wall started to move. It opened up.

Just by curiosity, I opened the bookshelf even further. It was pitch black.

 **No pun intended.**

I couldn't see anything. I looked back and the others were still working. I looked into the dark again. It was too tempting to not enter. Besides, what could North possibly hide?

I took my first step into the darkness. Just to notice that there was no floor. It was too late for me to realize, so I fell into nothingness.

"Aaaaaghhhh!" I yelled in horror. The cold wind touching my face and body. I then saw a light. Not directly under me, but a bit to the side. An opening.

"Ouch..." I said as I landed on the ground. It took a while for me to stand up, because of the pain. But, when I did, the light became stronger. I put my hand in front of my eyes to see a bit better.

When I reached the opening, I couldn't believe what I saw. Portals. Portals to other worlds.

"What is this?" I said to myself. I walked closer to one of the portals out of many. It was colored light blue.

"What kind of world is that?" I then walked to the next portal. That one was colored grass green.

"Maybe it´s a grassy world?" Then the next portal. It was colored purple.

"Hm. What is in there? Maybe it's a-" The ground started to shake. The others was back.

 _I have to get out of here._

"Jack!" I turned around and North was standing there. He looked angry, but at the same time worried.

"Jack! Go to the surface." The said and pointed up.

"North? What is this?" He looked exhausted. He rubbed his face and walked closer to me. He took his hands on my shoulders and looked me the eyes. His face looked tired. His beard was messy. And his arms were sloppy.

"Okay, I´m going to tell you. But, don't tell the other guardians."

"Okay." I said ready. He then turned me around towards the portals.

"These are gateways to different worlds. Different people. Different possibilities."

"What is that one?" I said and pointed at the light blue portal.

"That. Is an underwater world. Where the people live underwater. They haven't seen the surface in years." He said and made hand gestures.

"And what about that one?" I said and nodded towards the grass green one.

"That, is a world where everything is pure grass. With no oceans or lakes. But, they somehow have water so the grass can keep growing.

And the last portal I wondered about. The purple one.

"What is in that one?" I said and walked closer to it.

"That one? Ho, ho, ho you don't want to know what´s on that one. It´s dangerous and it´s filled with-"

The ground started to shake again. And the ceiling started to shatter. Rocks and stoned fell from above us.

"What is happening?" North said curious.

"Come on Jack! We have to go!"

I was ready to leave the room with portals. Before I could take a step, a huge stone landed in front of me and I was forced to step backwards. Back, into the purple portal.

In the blink of a second, I was in a different place. I still had my staff with me in my hands. I shook and lifted my head. There were many trees. I landed on hard ground. I stood up and looked around me.

There were mountains and cliffs. I walked to the edge of one of the cliffs and looked at the view. I could see ocean and some boats.

"Where am I?" I said and wooden structures caught my eye. It looked like a base.

"Fire!" I could hear someone from one of the boats shout. Big amounts of arrows flew towards the base.

"What´s happening?" I said to myself.

"Everyone, let´s go!" I turned towards the base again. A brown-haired boy ran into the base.

 _Who´s that?_ I thought to myself. I got shocked. It looked like boy was flying. I realized that it was some sort of black colored animal under him. Behind him were five other people.

They were on colorful animals. They had wings and breathed fire.

I then stepped back and took it all in.

"Dragons!"

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for not posting in a while. I´ve been busy with school. But here I am! Back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! BTW I didn't bother to watch Hiccup and Viggo´s second to last battle, so I´m just going to set it as I see the battle go. Don't judge me. I´m too lazy.**

 _Hiccup_

Chapter Two

I felt the wind in my face. It was now or never. Viggo´s armada of ships approaching the beach shores. I look to my left.

Snotlout looks eager to kick some butt. Same with Hookfang, I could see smoke from its nostrils. I look to my right.

Astrid hold tight to her saddle. Stormfly understood that this was important to her. I look behind Astrid diagonally.

Fishlegs was ready. He wasn't scared. Meatlug had her game face had become braver throughout the years on the Edge. Behind Snotlout, were the twins.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut was more pumped than ever. They were excited. Barf and Belch was... Barf and Belch. Ready to explode stuff. And then I looked at Toothless.

He looked back up at me. He gave me a little smile of confidence. I patted him on the head and got serious. Viggo and his fleet was yards away from the shore.

"Everyone! Give it all you got!" I shouted to everyone. They all nodded and concentrated. I lean closer to Toothless´ ear.

"Make this first shot count." He growls, he understands. We fly downwards and then over the sea.

"Incoming!" One of Viggo´s men shout.

"Do it bud!"

*KABOOM* The first shot had been fired. Toothless and I backed away, while the other´s took their shot. The boat was on fire and sinking slowly.

"Fire!" I hear Viggo shout to his men. Arrows were flying towards us.

"Dodge them!" I shouted. Toothless, as a night fury dodged every arrow. Same with Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch. We had practiced this attack way back. We knew how to dodge them.

"Ruff, Tuff and Astrid, go for the one on the left. Snotlout and Fishlegs, go for the one on the right. Toothless and I will take care of the dragonhunters coming to the beach."

They follow my instructions and go to their targets. I look at the base. Still in one piece. Some trees shaking close to the base catches my attention. A boy with white hair, blue hoodie and odd pants with, what looks like a long wooden stick runs towards the base.

"Someone got past us?" I say in confusion. I look back at the others. They seem to have good control of the fight.

"Come on Toothless!" I say and Toothless flies fast to the base. We land on the opposite side of the base from the boy. I get off Toothless and draw out my sword. I light it on fire and walk slowly behind the base. Toothless following short behind.

We stop when we hear footsteps approach us.

"Get ready Toothless." I say quiet and nod. Toothless gets ready a plasma blast and wait for the steps to come closer.

"One..." I hold tight onto my sword. The flame flickering in dusk.

"Two..." Toothless´ plasma light gets stronger.

"Three!" We jump out and land in front of the boy.

"Agh!" The boy jumps and lands on one foot, with his hands close to his chest and his stick in his right hand.

"How did you get past us? Are there more boats in the back of the island?" I shout in his face.

He then, changes position. He puts his right leg a few steps behind him and points his stick, or staff at me. He looks ready to attack. Toothless gets protective and pushes me behind him.

I drop my sword and land on my back. I heard the boy shout in surprised, he too got pushed to the ground by Toothless.

Toothless was right above him. Kinda like my first encounter with Toothless. He got ready to fire right at the boy.

"Toothless! No!" I shout. Toothless then looks at me with big round eyes. He came back to me. We were in defensive mode. The boy then stood up and brushed off dirt.

He picked up his staff and looked at us.

"Are you one of Viggo´s spies?" I ask kind of intimidating.

"Viggo? Who´s that? Who are you?" He responds.

I was about to ask him another question, but I could hear Astrid call my name desperately.

"Hiccup!" I run back to the front of the base. Everyone was off their dragons.

"What happened?" I asked. Astrid paused.

"They got too close."

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too! I respond to them at the end of the chapter!**

 **Just for fun/responds:**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Thank you! I just call it cursive. That´s at least what my friends calls it.**

 **Two of the broken mask: Well here you go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I´ve noticed that I got two loyal readers (A.K.A the only two that leave a review) I appreciate that! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to train your dragon and Rise of the Guardians.**

 _Jack Frost_

Chapter Three

I followed behind the guy that was known as ´Hiccup´ as he heard a girl shout his name.

 _Hiccup? Really? What kind of name is that?_ I thought and laughed a little. Besides Hiccup was the black, green-eyed dragon with a red prosthetic tail, that had almost shot a purple glowing fireball at me.

 _What was his name again? Toothless?_ I look at the dragon's mouth. It´s a little bit open with visible teeth. I get confused and look at Hiccup from behind.

 _But he has teeth!_ I think to myself.

Hiccup suddenly stops and I´m inches away from bumping into him. Toothless also stops. His wings drop on the ground. He looks sad.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked.

A blonde braided girl appeared from around the corner. She had her arms crossed and had an axe on her back. She didn't answer Hiccup after a few seconds.

"They got too close." She said disappointed.

She hadn't noticed me yet. I look around the base. Everything was up in smoke. Everything was trashed. Arrows with green tips was on some crates.

"Who did this?" It dropped out of me.

The blonde girl reacted fast. She turned around and looked behind Hiccup. She saw me and drew her axe.

"Oh no." I said while regretting speaking. She yelled her war cry and pushed me down on the ground. She sat her foot on my neck and pointed the head of her axe at my face.

I gasped for air, while trying to push her foot away. She breathed heavily. The axe had obviously been used. With scratches on the metal or stone. I held tight onto my staff. Ready to defense myself.

"Hiccup. Who is this?" She asked angrily. Hiccup tried to find the words to explain and fumbled his hands. He walked in front of her, beside me.

"You see, that´s the thing. I was asking who he was, when you called for me." He said with his high-pitched voice.

"Is he a spy?" She asked Hiccup while looking at me. She had an intimidating look.

"I don't actually know. He didn't answer me. But, for now we´ll set him in one of the cages while we clean up." Hiccup said, calming the girl down.

She hesitated a little, and removed her foot at last. She walked back to the front of the base. But, stopped half way there.

"And Hiccup." She said and looked back at him. He looked back at her.

"You better have a good explanation of why you didn't help the others. They are pretty upset." She said and walked away.

Hiccup sighed and looked down at me. He looked tense.

"Come on." He said and gestured his hand to make me follow him.

I stood up and picked up my staff again. I felt a nudge at my back. I looked behind me. It was Toothless. He had the same look as Hiccup.

"Okay, I´m going. Jeez." I said. I walked a little bit behind Hiccup. It felt awkward so I paced a little faster and walked by Hiccup. He didn't say anything to me, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Jack Frost." I said and introduced myself.

"Hm?" He said. Maybe not listening.

"My name. My name is Jack Frost. And I´m not one of Bingo´s spies." I said polite.

"Bingo? You mean Viggo." He corrected me.

"Yeah whatever." I said. Hiccup looked around the base worried.

"So, what happened here?" I asked curious. Hiccup looked at me weird.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked.

"Why not?" I replied. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face.

"Okay, uhm... Viggo attacked us and messed things up."

"That´s it? He attacked and then left? He didn't take anything?"

"Well, the only thing he wants is-" Hiccup stopped talking. He was worried.

"Is?" I said.

"The dragon eye." Before I could say anything else, Hiccup ran towards a red and black hut.

"Dragon eye?" I said and ran behind him. On my way behind Hiccup, I caught a glance of two people looking at me. They looked shocked.

I crashed into something hard. My head hurt and I looked up. A big red dragon with black stripes was in front of me. A person with a helmet looked down at me.

"Hello." He said sarcastically.

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too! I respond to them at the end of the chapter!**

 **Just for fun/responds:**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I´m glad you like it! Please, do tell me things I should improve!**

 **Two of the broken mask: I guess you´ll find out in the next chapter! Do you know who the two people staring at Jack is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks for the great responses! Hope you like this chapter. I actually had some** **problems with what to write in this chapter. But I managed to finish it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to train your dragon and/or Rise of the Guardians**

 _Hiccup_

Chapter Four

I opened up the door to my hut. Completely forgetting about the intruder. I rushed to the chest in front of the table, under Toothless´ different tails. I open up the chest. Toothless just as worried as I was behind me.

I dig around in the chest, right to the bottom.

"Whew." I say in relief. I pick up the Dragon Eye and look at Toothless. He gives me a smile and nudges me on my back.

"Lucky, they didn't get it." I say and pat him on his head.

"Get off me!" I hear from the outside. My immediate thought is Snotlout and the twins are on Jack. I run outside to the base and aren't so surprised of my sight.

I see Tuffnut on Jack´s back on the ground. On top of Tuffnut, is Ruffnut. And on top of her is Snotlout. They were all stacked in a big pile.

"Okay guys, get off him!" I say and wave my hands.

"But, Hiccup. It´s Jack Frost!" Snotlout says while getting off and points at Jack.

"A-Am I supposed to know who he is?" I ask and look at all three. Who were now off Jack´s back. I give the Dragon Eye to Fishlegs who put´s it in a secret hiding place. Then Ruffnut leans against Snotlout and ´whispers´ something in his ear.

"You have to tell him what he´s called on Berk. He doesn't know his _cool_ name." She ´whispers´

"You know I can hear you." I say sarcastically. Tuffnut walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look weird at him.

"You know who he is. When I say it´s..." He looks exciting at me. I still feel confused

"Jokil Frostil." He says and gestures at Jack. At first, I don't believe him.

"Tuff. *sigh* you know that Jokil Frostil is just a myth- or legend. Right? There is no possibility that the spirit of winter, would be here." I say to Tuffnut. We start to argue, going back and forth.

"But you didn't see the things that Jokil showed us. Look!" He said and pointed at a puddle of water.

I give him a _really?_ Look. I look to Astrid for explanation. She shakes her head and face-palms.

I guess Jack got tired of waiting.

"Hey!" He shouted and placed his staff the ground with a hard smack. Ice appeared everywhere. The dragons got frightened and jumped back, while protecting us.

"As I told you. Jokil Frostil." Tuffnut repeats. I couldn't believe it.

"Can someone tell me where I am?" He asks angrily.

No one answers. Almost everyone is in shock. Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout are more excited. They try to answer Jokil´s question at the same time, but because of bad timing and angry looks at each other, I walk forward and answer his question.

"You are on Dragons Edge. Or just, The Edge."

We all group up in the club house. Jack sits on the table around the fireplace in the middle. The dragons had gone to sleep in the stable except for Toothless. We stand around him while he explains how he got here.

"So that´s basically how I got here." Jack says and scratches his head.

I had to process what he had told us, because it´s something I had never heard of in my entire life. Astrid saw me thinking and wanted to break the silence.

"So, there are portals, to different worlds?" She said and walked back and forth.

"Mhm." Jack said and nodded.

"How, many?" She said and took some steps closer to Jack.

"At least 10." He replied. Astrid walks to me and leans into me.

"Hiccup, do you know what that means? There are different worlds out there that Viggo doesn't even know about!" She says enthusiastically.

"I know, and. We can use this to our advantage." I say and look at Jack. He looks around and studies Toothless.

"Jack, right?" I say and walk slowly forwards. He snaps out of his concentration and looks at me.

"How are you going to get back to your world?" I ask in hopes of a plan.

"I don't know." He says disappointed.

"Well then." Snotlout says and walks over to Jack. He puts his arm around Jack´s neck. Jack got caught off guard and held tight to his staff.

"It looks like you´re going to be here for a while." Snotlout says with a smirk.

I look at the twins who has the same smirk and looks at each other.

"Guys, we must focus. Viggo knows where our base is. We must protect it." I say and points around the base.

As my arm was still, letting it open a terrible terror landed on my arm.

"Agh! A mini dragon!" Jack yells and points his staff at it.

"Yeah, I know. They´re everywhere." Tuffnut says sarcastically and lowers Jack´s staff.

"What does it say?" Fishlegs says and walks beside me. I read quick through it and look at everyone.

"It´s an emergency call from Berk." Everyone gasps and rush to the stables. I rush to Toothless and get ready to go.

"What´s the emergency?" Jack asks and looks at me. I look at the stable. Everyone is on their dragon and takes off shortly after.

"Viggo." I reply.

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too! I respond to them at the end of the chapter! I made Jack a little childish in this chapter to add comedic effect. I hope that's alright. Well then, I'm off to Spain! C´ya in the next chapter!**

 **Just for fun/responds:**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I will be sure to make the chapters longer. The reason why I didn't describe the two people more, was for readers to guess who they were!**

 **Two of the broken mask: The twins! I don't know how good of an explanation I gave in the chapter but, it´s the twins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Enjoy this chapter which is a little bit longer than the others. Thanks to the people who have favorited, followed and left a review and kept my motivation going! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to train your dragon and/or Rise of the Guardians.**

 _Jack Frost_

Chapter 5

The others are already in the air. Hiccup and Toothless are about to take off, before they stop.

"Stay here." Hiccup says strict. I look at him confused and walk closer to him and his dragon.

"What? But, I can help!" I try to convince him.

"No, you can..." He says and looks around. After a short while he finishes his sentence.

"Protect the base. In case Viggo sends ships here."

"Look, let me come as a back-up." I say kind of confident.

"We already have a back-up team on Berk." He says.

"But I can help you in the fight! One more trouper can´t hurt." I say inpatient now.

"Can you just stay-" I didn't want to stay behind. I flew up into the air. Creating a powerful blast of air on the ground. I was up in the night skies. Feeling the cold wind on my face.

I look behind me, and there´s Hiccup riding on Toothless´ back. It was an amazing feeling to be up in the air again. And take in all the scenery in this new world.

Stars in the night. The sound of the sea.

After a long flight, we reach an island. With lots of boats surrounding it. An image of a dragon with a sword and an arrow going through it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts when she sees him. I look down at the main boat. It was gigantic with about 15 men on it. No sight of the captain.

"What is he doing here?" I hear Astrid say to Hiccup. They both look at me with a _what are you doing? -_ look

I look down at some other ships. Three riders have been struck down. They were yelling nonsense in the men's faces.

"Let us go yak-butts!" The girl with two braids and pigtails.

"You will regret shooting down the mighty Thorston-Thorston!" The boy, related to the girl yelled.

"HOOKFANG! HOOKFANG!" **(you can probably guess who said that.)**

I have to help them I thought. I look at Hiccup and Astrid. They were making a plan. There weren´t any time. I dove down to the ships, hearing Hiccup and Astrid shouting at me to stop.

I am a few feet above the ship with the trapped dragonriders. I let the head of my staff slide on deck, going over the net that´s keeping the riders down. The ice is spreading around the boat.

Some men are asking in confusion and distracted; what´s going on? They were looking around for the cause of the ice. They were slipping and sliding. The riders were free and took to the sky.

"Now´s our chance!" Hiccup says to the riders.

I lay on the wind on my side and ´relax´.

"I´ll leave he rest to you." I say to Hiccup and smile at him. He nods and fly on Toothless to the main boat. The sharp sound of the Night Fury, pierces through the air.

A purple plasma blast was fired out of Toothless´ mouth. It made a big explosion. It was strong enough to sink the entire boat.

My eyes widen on how strong Toothless was.

"Awesome!" I say excited. The other ships were already taken down by the other riders.

"Skullcrusher!" A large and tough viking says in the distance. He was free falling just above his dragon. The dragon had an arrow with a green tip on its leg. Hiccup noticed and turned around right away.

"Dad!" He shouted. He and Toothless went at lightning speed towards the fallen rider. Toothless manages to catch the viking on his back. While the dragon crashed on a small hill.

Toothless landed on the ground right next to the fallen dragon. Hiccup´s dad rushed over to the dragon. He comforted the dragon until help was on the way.

I flew down and stood next to Hiccup. I looked at the strong viking and had just one question in mind.

"That´s your dad?" I ask confused and look at Hiccup. He turns his head to me and sighs.

"Yes, it is." He says and walks over to his dad. He puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a little smile.

"He´ll be fine dad." Hiccup says and looks at the dragon. I walk over to them and ask what kind of dragon it is. Hiccup´s dad looks up at me in surprise. Then at Hiccup.

"Who is this?" He asks with his tough voice and stands up. His look met mine. He looked intimidating. I was a little bit scared.

Hiccup then realizes and stands in the middle of me and his dad.

"Uhm... this, is Jack." Hiccup says in an attempt to calm his dad down.

"Why does he have such white hair?" He asks Hiccup and points at me.

"Well, be-because... he´s the winter spirit; Jokil Frostil." Hiccup says looking at me. Then back at his dad.

His dad then starts to laugh. **(if you´re wondering, the situation is that the battle has ended and Viggo and his men has retrieved.)**

"That´s a good one son." He says and walkes away to see if some building was destroyed. Both Hiccup and I sighed and looked at each other. He then takes place in front of me and looks for his father.

"Okay, I´m going to ask my dad what happened and explain... this." He says and points at me.

"You just gestured to all of me." I say innocent. **(Easter egg from the first movie. You´re welcome.)**

"You´ll get used to it. And don't freeze anything, okay?" Hiccup says directly at me.

"Whaat? What? I would NEVER freeze anything..." I say with a little laugh.

Hiccup looks at me again and walks through the village.

"Hey Jack!" I hear from behind me. It was Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They were on their green two-headed dragon with burgundy colored spots.

"Want to race?" Tuffnut says confident.

I hold my staff tight and give a little smirk.

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too! I respond to them at the end of the chapter!**

 **Just for fun/responds:**

 **That-German: Thank you! And I will continue the story as long as I can!**

 **Two of the broken mask: My mind when I read your review; Is that a good or a bad thing? I interpreted it as a way to make it fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I REALLY love the feedback people are giving me. It makes my day when I start to write a new chapter. So please keep giving them and write things you want in future chapters! Or, maybe even something the characters should say to add comedic effect. Anyway, enough "Authors note" and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to train your dragon and/or Rise of the Guardians.**

 _Hiccup_

Chapter Six

I looked around the village. Following shortly behind my dad. Some houses were a little bit destroyed, but no major damage.

Dad looked worried and continually asked some people if they were okay. I ran to catch up with my dad. I walked beside him.

"The riders and I will go get wood to fix the roofs, while you can-"

"These attacks are getting more regular." It dropped out of my dad´s mouth. I looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask and look up at him. He hesitates as we get to Gobber´s shop.

"Viggo sent a few ships last week." He said and walked towards a workbench.

"But you guys handled them, didn't you?" I try to lighten up the mood. Even though it´s not the right time.

"The week before that. He sent more ships." He continued. Gobber was busy making sure Grump was okay. Petting him and feeding him small rocks.

"You should have sent a terror mail to us." I said. He sighed.

"SOMEONE sent too many terrors to a certain island..." He said and grabbed a charcoal pencil.

"Who was it?" I ask curious.

"It doesn't matter now." He answers quickly.

I turn out to the village. I hear yelling and shouting from above me. I lean out the little opening, to see the twins racing against Jack. That reminds me...

"So, ehm dad?" I ask nervous and scratch my head.

"Yes?" He answers calm and focused.

"You know my new friend, Jack?" I say and try to catch his look.

"Who?" He asks, paying no attention.

"Jack Frost." I say a little bit irritated. Gobber snaps up and looks at us.

"What you call friend, I call spirit. That´s actually what I called a few of your friends." He says and laughs a little.

"He doesn't exist, son." My dad says strict. Gobber stands up and walk to us with his wooden peg leg.

"Oh, he exists!" Gobber says with enthusiasm.

"Gobber, please." Dad says trying to concentrate.

"Jack Frost exists, he nips your nose! But only your nose... what´s up with that?" Gobber says and thinks.

"Listen dad. Jack Frost is rea-" I was cut off by an explosion a few houses away. My dad looked up right away.

"Wahoo!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted. Dad was on his way out. I noticed ice on the ground right in front of the shop. I tried to warn my dad, but he already slipped.

"Ugh!" He says and slowly sits up. He notices the ice and starts to think. He looks at me like I have responsibility for it.

"Like I said." I say and sit down beside him.

"Jack Frost exists." Right on cue, Jack lands in front of my dad. He looks at Jack surprised. Jack offers Stoic his hand to help him up.

He refuses and stands up on his own.

"My name is Jack Frost, chief Stoic." Jack says with a bow. I face palm, reminding him that we´re not royal. Dad lets out a few breaths, until he looks at me.

"So, he IS real."

"Yeah." He then turns to Jack. He locks the eye contact between him and Jack.

"So, YOU were responsible for the ice outside the shop?" He says and walks towards Jack.

Jack walks backwards. Intimidated.

"Eh... maybe?" Jack says. His voice shaking.

"And YOU were responsible for the explosion?" He asks the second time.

Before Jack could answer, I step between them. Calming dad down.

"Actually, it was my fault dad. I asked the twins to... come up with a new attack move." I lie. Dad looks at me strict. He gave me a mad look. I had seen it many times before.

He then become more relaxed. He knew that I didn't want Jack and the twins to get in trouble. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at me with a little smile.

"Go on. Show our guest Jack around. I will deal with, this." He says and looks at the twins.

They give a cheeky smile back. Trying to look like nothing happened. I smile back at dad and watch him walk over to the twins.

I turn to Jack. He looks shocked at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You were willing to take the blame? I though you didn't like me." He replies. I laugh a little and take him towards the great hall.

"It takes more than that, to make me dislike you." I say back.

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you want, you can ask questions too! I respond to them at the end of the chapter!**

 **Just for fun/responses:**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I actually giggled a little, when I read what you wrote! Hope you´re happy :)**

 **Two of the broken mask: Buuuut... new discovered village + Jack Frost = COMEDY, and mischief...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: SOOOOOOO... PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. I've had a huuuuugeee writing block, or whatever it's called. I'm trying to make it, so that I upload a chapter at least every month or every second month. I'm trying to keep that schedule up and be a few chapters ahead of each month. To make it up to my lovely readers, HERE'S TWO CHAPTERS! Enjoy!**

 _Jack Frost_

Chapter Seven

I'm wondering what Easter's **(or Aster, you decide)** doing. He probably doesn't care about where I am. To be honest, I wouldn't care either. What I AM sure about, is that Tooth is worried sick. She's probably wondering if I'm still brushing my teeth. I wonder how long I'll be able to keep up with that lie.

After Hiccup gave me a tour of the village, the rest of the riders decided to fly back to The Edge. On the way back with the trusty wind on my back, I noticed that Hiccup seemed a little tense.

Toothless noticed that too. He kept looking up at its rider with a worried and yet cute look. Hiccup patted Toothless on his head every time. I flew a bit closer, so that I was next to them.

Toothless noticed me coming next to them and looked at me. We made eye contact and he tilted his head up towards Hiccup. I nodded and gave a little smile.

I turned on my back and rested my hands behind my head and turned my attention to Hiccup. He didn't notice me until I broke the silence.

"Everything alright?" I ask nicely. Hiccup comes back to reality and let out a sigh.

"I-I'm just thinking about what Viggo's plan was. I mean, attacking innocent people? That's stepping over the line." Hiccup says sad yet angry.

I try to cheer him up and said that Viggo's a coward for attacking Berk. To harm those people. He then becomes a little happier. He puts a smile on his face.

"Gang, when we come back to The Edge, take a good night sleep and in the morning, we'll think of a plan to defeat Viggo." Hiccup says confident.

Now that's, the leader I kind of know. Actually, I don't know that much about him. But from his personality and his previous actions, I'm confiendt that he's a leader.

Everyone cheers and flies even faster to get back home. Now, there is only me, Hiccup and Astrid. I notice how they look at each other and breaks the ice.

"So, are you two together?" I ask, which startles them. Both of them become awkward and talk over each other. They were furiously blushing, and even now and then, Astrid would give Hiccup a death glare. I giggle, and soon, we reach The Edge.

They both are ready to turn in the night, until I remind Hiccup of how I am getting back home.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kinda forgot." Hiccup says apologetic.

"No worries, a lot has been going on." I say, and he agrees.

"I'll think of a way to get you home tonight." Hiccup says with a yawn. I grin and cross my arms.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup. We can figure it out, after we've come up with a plan to defeat Viggo." A silent pause goes around. Hiccup nods and heads to his hut.

Forgetting about where I would sleep of course. So, I went up a tall tree in the forest near their base and fall asleep.

"Hm, I'm being a lot nicer than I usually am." I think to myself. "Maybe it's this world. This world with dragons."

 _Hiccup_

So much had been going on. The Viggo attack, the village, and the plan. I totally forgot about Jack. I woke up worried. I didn't give Jack a place to sleep. I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the edge.

I didn't have to go far, because with a tired Toothless behind me, I probably wouldn't have noticed the sleeping winter spirit on the branch of a tall tree with his staff in his hands. I patted Toothless on the head and said good job.

I went over to the tree and tried to wake Jack up.

"Hey, Jack, wake up." He didn't respond, so I gave a sign to Toothless to solve the situation. Toothless got excited and wagged his tail. He then jumped high and smacked Jack in the head with his tail.

Before Jack could realize the situation, he was already falling off the tree, doing panicked motions and waving his feet and arms around. He fell on the ground with a thud and Toothless and I looked slightly away.

"Sorry." I said. Jack quickly got up and brushed his clothes. He shrugged and gave us a short smile.

"Don't worry about it. I've experienced worse." He said like nothing had happened. I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned on the _I'm-so-cool-everyone-wants-to-hear-my-story-charm_

"Okay, okay. Someone that deeply hates me, woke me up by throwing eggs at me." He then stared at us in the eyes. "Raw. Eggs." He said in a deep tone.

"Okaaay?" I said. "So, you got _egged?"_

"Exactly." He said and pointed his staff at me.

Great, I thought to myself before leading him to the clubhouse.

 **Authors note: Again, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a while. I tried to make this as long as the other chapters. TRIED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY (you're obviously not...)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND/OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

 _Hiccup_

Chapter Eight

"Guys, we need to think of a plan to take down Viggo." I said determined around the fire in the middle of the clubhouse. I put down a map of all the islands and seas. Of course, I had bigger maps, but this one was relevant to the situation.

"Yeah, we _know_ that. You've said that already, like yesterday." Snotlout said with a sarcastic tone. He was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the counter. Hookfang was napping behind him, some smoke came out of his big nostrils.

"Shut your snot and listen to him 'lout." Ruffnut said and smacked Snotlout on his helmet. He flinched and shut his mouth. She walked back to Barf and Belch and sat down on the floor while scratching Belch.

"Wow, first time that Ruffnut is actually serious." Astrid said quietly over my shoulder. It was nice to see that some other people than just me and Astrid were serious in this gang.

Tuffnut and Barf were annoying each other, which can pretty much be summarized to: not helpful. Or, useless.

Fishlegs was looking through some maps and books. Hopefully researching and finding something that could help us against Viggo. He got a little more frustrated as he was looking deeper and deeper into the information.

Jack was quietly thinking to himself. Maybe about a plan. Or maybe about pranks. I really hope that it's the first option. Since we had a spirit on our side, I hoped that we had an advantage.

I looked back at the map and tried to visualize what Viggo's next target might be.

 _First, he attacked the Edge, and left without finishing the job. Then, he attacked Berk. Destroying buildings and harming the innocent people. I heard from Heather that before he attacked the Edge, he arrived at Berserker island and shot off a few canons. His next target can be anyone's guess. His route doesn't make any sense..._

"Uhm, Hiccup?" I snapped out of my thinking, by Astrid tapping my shoulder. She looked worried but gave me a reassuring smile. I took her hand and told her what I was thinking.

"I agree, it doesn't make any sense. Viggo is smarter than that." Astrid said before locking her eyes on the map. I was going to say something else to her, but once she was totally focused on something, I worried that I might have her knife at my throat in a few seconds.

"Or, maybe it _does_ make sense." The familiar voice of the winter spirit said behind me. He looked overconfident and walked slowly around. I turned around and asked why. He raised his shoulders with his staff between his hands behind his head.

"Well, this guy is obviously mocking you." He said. This caught the attention of the rest of the riders. "I mean, he attacked, but never finishes the job and flees before you can get him." The rest of the gang comes closer.

"Where did he attack before I came here?" He asked.

"Berserker island." I immediately said, wondering where this was going.

"And before that?" He continued.

"The Edge." I said. It took a second, but I noticed a pattern. Jack could see it in my eyes and gave me a sly grin. He looked past me and explained it to the others.

"The first time he attacks, he'll deal damage, but not enough to finish the job. And while he goes and make fun of another island, he expects you to be doing repairs. So, the next time he comes back, you'll be unprepared, because you're fixing stuff all over the island."

"He'll bring us down slowly." I finished. Jack nodded in approval. And the others take in the idea.

"So that means that the next target would be..." Fishlegs said but was cut off by Astrid.

"Berserker island."

"We have to go now." I said before saddling up on Toothless.

We tried to fly as fast as we could. Maybe we were too late. No, we shouldn't be. Flying is faster than traveling by boat.

 _Maybe we should have sent a terror mail to Berk. For backup._

It would be good, but we can do it by ourselves. And, what if there are more boats attacking different islands at the same time? Berk needs the A-Team.

"Okay guys, when we get to Berserker island we find Heather and Dagur and help them against Viggo." I said loudly so that everyone heard it. Their response were cheering and "yeah!". Mostly from the twins.

"You know, they shouldn't be hard to find." Tuffnut said behind me. I turned behind me, letting Toothless be my eyes in the front.

"And why not?" I asked. He then pointed past me with a poker face. Like _duh._

"Because." I turned forwards and saw Windshear flying in the air. A small silhouette of Heather could be seen if you look close enough.

On the sea, right outside of the island, a large boat was shooting off catapults at the houses and buildings.

"Oh no, we're too late."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! What will happen? Will they be able to save the day? Or will Viggo get away with another attack? I really like these gameshow/reality show questions. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Uhmm... I don't know how long this inspirational streak will last, but here we go! Another chapter!**

 **Creds to: Shia Rephic for coming up with the comedic purpose in this chapter. And HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 for coming up with the line in chapter 6.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND/OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

 _Jack Frost_

Chapter Nine

This time, it was a huge attack. Not like the one on Berk. And, there was some new dragons that I hadn't seen before. Which was AWESOME. If you take away the fact that an island was being attacked by the Dragonriders biggest enemy so far.

"So, I know the plan and all..." I said and flew next to Hiccup. He didn't look back at me. He was more focused on the threat.

"But how about we _egg_ him to death?" _This_ caught the attention of Hiccup. Aaand, all of the other riders. He raised an eyebrow at me, which I think should be his natural look. Since he does it so much...

" _Egg,_ him?" He questioned.

"No, no, we're NOT going to _egg_ him. And, it's not like you have any eggs on you anyways."

I gave him a smug look and right on time, a white egg fell from the pocket of my hoodie, and into the ocean. I followed it with my eyes and mumbled to myself.

"Not anymore..."

"But Hiccup!" Tuffnut said from the back. He was flying controllably on Barf, which honestly surprised me, considering of how stupid he is.

Hiccup only _hm-_ ed in response and Tuffnut continued.

"Viggo's going to know that we're going to attack him with dragons."

"Your point is?" Hiccup asked inpatient.

"He's _not_ going to know that we are going to _egg_ him, if we do." I gave a sly smirk back to him, and he returned a stupid expression.

It was a crazy idea, but I wanted to do it for fun. Besides, that wasn't my only egg...

A few minutes of flying was all it took before we were right in the battlefield. It was chaos. Some dragon riders from their island were fighting the threats in the air. While some Vikings were fighting Viggo's men.

The afternoon sunlight was blinding me. I stopped for a bit to regain my sight. The other riders went ahead. I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. When I opened them, I saw something badass.

A silver looking dragon, with a long sharp tail. It looked like it was made of metal. It had grass green eyes and it looked really intimidating.

The rider of the dragon was shouting something along the lines of "bastard" and "cowards". It was a girl, she had her black hair in a braid, and wore metal gear. A metal sheet skirt and a brown shirt. She also had metal arm cuffs on both of her arms.

She looked dangerous. She had a two headed axe, which was very impressive. Hiccup flew up to her and they talked a little about the situation. I was going to go over to them but was stopped in my tracks by a giant stone boulder.

It would have hit me, if it wasn't for the girl on the silver dragon. She said something to Hiccup so loud that even I could hear it.

"Who the heck is this guy? And, how is he flying when he's not on a dragon?" She questioned. I answered by swinging my staff at the big ship. A blast of ice shot at the boat, and froze over half of the boat

All the men on the boat, yelled in confusion and surprise. I looked back at the girl, who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Jack Frost, winter spirit." I said and reached out my hand for her to shake. She didn't take it though. She gave me a smirk with fire in her eyes.

"Heather. And this is Windshear." She said and gestured at her dragon. It growled a friendly growl at me. But it was anxious to get back into the fight. And so was the girl, Heather.

"We better get back to kicking these stupid people's butt." I suggested. She shook her head and looked in the ship's direction.

"Don't tell me what to do." **(I may have made Heather a bit more rebellious than she is).**

She flew straight down to the ship, and Windshear shot of a few blasts, before she shifted direction and circled the ship. I joined her a few minutes later and reached into my pocket.

"Heh, that wasn't the _only_ egg I had..." I said quietly to myself. I grabbed hold of the egg-shaped object.

I sneakily snuck up behind of one of Viggo's men and shouted: "This is for (insert name)!"

The egg cracked in the guy's head and he got knocked a bit forward. I cracked up and made fun of the guy. I kind of felt bad for him, for being humiliated by me.

I froze him to the mast after I had gotten enough. But I wasn't the only one on the boat. There was another bad guy.

"The winter spirit. So, you _do_ exist." I turned around and saw a balck haired guy with black beard and pale skin. He looked intimidating.

"Viggo."

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading. Thanks for all of the support and to those who have favorited, followed and leaving a review!**


End file.
